


Living legends

by Kenilvort



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан по заявке: "Фудоминэ после ухода (т.е. выпуска из школы) Тачибаны. Камио-капитан".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living legends

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан в рамках Принцефест-V

_С каждым днем вы играете все хуже и хуже, а сейчас вы играете, как в середине следующей недели._

_Хёрб Брук_

 

Тачибана Киппей отложил в сторону ручку и внимательно изучил получившийся список. Это был уже четвертый вариант – три предыдущих, испещренных схематическими пометками, валялись на полу. Не то чтобы в этих пометках было что-нибудь новое – они фактически повторяли друг друга и то, что Киппей и так уже знал, но он все равно переносил их с листа на лист. Это помогало упорядочить мысли.

Киппей устало потер лицо. Снова взял ручку и, повертев ее в пальцах, отсутствующе постучал по бумаге, оставляя на полях жирные чернильные точки. Решение необходимо было принять – и принять сегодня. Завтра на это уже не будет времени. Ему же хотелось сделать все правильно. Киппей виновато опустил плечи.«Правильно» – было не самое подходящее слово. Правильное решение – это когда ты хорошенько все обдумал и взвесил, а не когда мечешься в поисках хоть какого-нибудь ответа, потому что завтра линейка и тянуть дальше некуда.

Киппей вздохнул и придвинул к себе список, на который пялился вот уже добрый час – шесть кратких строчек. Он даже пронумеровал их, словно это могло хоть немного помочь. Дважды обведя в кружок проставленные номера, он вздохнул и принялся ожесточенно грызть ручку.

На стене, на плечиках, висела выстиранная и тщательно отутюженная школьная форма. Пуговицы на ней практически горели. Киппей драил их скорее, чтобы отвлечься, чем вняв прогнозам Анн, что поклонницы завтра не оставят на жакете ни единой 1.

Сестра заглядывала в комнату некоторое время назад, чтобы узнать, не нужно ли ему что-нибудь. Он попросил ее назвать число, и она назвала. Подчеркнутое двумя жирными линиями имя под выбранным ею номером не внушало Киппею ничего, кроме раздражения. Анн никогда не везло в лотерею. Вздохнув, он скомкал очередной лист – и взялся переписывать список по-новой.

К счастью для Киппея, теннисная команда Фудоминэ состояла из бойцов, а не мыслителей, тратящих время на то, чтобы просчитывать будущее, иначе неприятный разговор, которого он так страшился, состоялся бы уже давно. Они проводили в тренировках все свободное время, обещая себе, что на следующих национальных состязаниях обязательно возьмут «золото», и совершенно обходя вниманием вопрос, кто их к нему поведет – теперь, когда Тачибана выпускается из средней школы.

Все было бы куда проще, оставайся он в Токио. Киппей знал свою команду достаточно хорошо, чтобы предвидеть – никакой перевод в старшеклассники не помешал бы им и дальше считать его своим капитаном, как и ему – и дальше тренировать эту упрямую, уже не свою, но все равно столь родную команду.

«Будь это так, – вздохнул Киппей невесело, – и этот злополучный список никогда бы не был написан».

Даже поступи он не в Фудоминэ, это бы не поменяло ничего – с ребятами их связывали узы куда сильней и крепче, чем клубное членство. Они нашли бы его в любой из школ Токио, но он опять уезжал в Осаку. Здоровье деда ухудшилось, и Киппей с отцом были вынуждены переезжать. Анн с матерью оставались в Токио, сестре нужно было проучиться еще один год, и перевод в новую школу был весьма нежелателен.

Родители обсуждали сложившееся положение не раз – это и впрямь казалось самым лучшим выходом.

В какой-то степени Киппей был даже рад. Настало время двигаться дальше.

«И для меня, – он посмотрел на надоевший лист бумаги, – и для них».

Мысленно он уже представлял, как подает заявку на вступление в теннисный клуб старшей школы Шитенходжи, как снова сойдется на корте с Читозе.

«Вершина знания. Ха! Если бы простой школяр сумел достичь всех мыслимых вершин, такого понятия, как профессиональный теннис, не было бы и в помине!»

Киппей вспомнил обвинение, брошенное ему Читозе в начале национальных, дескать, он стал играть хуже, и почувствовал, как к лицу приливает краска запоздалого стыда. Тогда эти слова не стали для него открытием: он всегда старался оценивать свой уровень объективно и знал, что сказанное – правда. И именно потому, что эти слова были правдой, они так сильно его уязвили. Конечно, правда – с командой на плечах у Киппея было не так много времени, чтобы успевать академически плюс совершенствовать свой теннис. На какую-то секунду Киппей пожалел, что они тащат его назад. Всего лишь на одну секунду – но и этого оказалось достаточно. Лицо Киппея никогда не отличалась особой выразительностью, но, очевидно, ребята научились чувствовать его гораздо лучше, чем позволяла скупая мимика. Их уровень в четвертьфинале был значительно выше – Киппей даже представить себе не мог, когда они выкраивали время для дополнительных тренировок – и все же оказался недостаточен для победы.

«Теперь пришел черед другого капитана вести их вперед».

Вот только чей?

Киппей снова перечитал шесть строчек: недостатки, недостатки, недостатки.

Им еще есть над чем порабо… Тьфу. Кажется, он превращается в Эчизена. Не слишком приятная мысль.

Вздохнув, Киппей потянулся за мобильником и, поиграв некоторое время с кнопками набора, послал вызов. Несколько длинных заунывных гудков спустя ему наконец-то ответили:

– Да.

– Тезука?

– Да.

– Это Тачибана.

– Да, – на этот раз Киппей не выдержал и усмехнулся. Беседы с Тезукой всегда вызывали в нем смутное чувство неловкости. Киппей подозревал, не только в нем. В этом был весь Тезука – и его мрачное обаяние.

– Ты что-нибудь хотел? – Тезука ронял слова, словно мячи, посылаемые при помощи своих печально известных укороченных ударов.

– Завтра наш последний день школьный день, – сообщил Тачибана обыденно.

– Ты хочешь пригласить меня на выпускной бал? – осведомился Тезука сухо.

Киппей прикусил язык.

– Только что… это была шутка? – уточнил он осторожно.

– Да.

– Ты же никогда не шутишь.

– Это не значит, что я не умею. Если это все, что ты хотел сказать…

– Не совсем. Ты уже назначил нового капитана?

– Естественно. Уже давно. Такие вещи в последнюю минуту не решаются.

У Киппея хватило совести покраснеть:

– И кто?

– Кайдо.

– Почему?

Он практически видел, как Тезука на том конце провода пожимает плечами.

– Капитан должен внушать страх.

Киппей задумался.

– А еще какие-нибудь отборочные критерии есть?

– Он должен хорошо играть в теннис.

Киппей еще раз пробежал глазами список. В теннис хорошо играли все.

– И все? – спросил он, отчаявшись.

– Этого вполне достаточно.

– Ну, хоть число назови, – сдался он наконец.

– Какое еще число?

– От одного до шести.

– Тогда один.

– Почему?

– Плох тот теннисист, который не желает стать первым.

– И то правда.

– Это все?

– В общем, да.

– Хорошо, – раздался короткий мелодичный проигрыш: разговор оборвался. Чем бы там Тезука ни занимался, он явно торопился к этому вернуться.

Итак, первый. Киппей подчеркнул имя под номером один жирной чертой и задумчиво вгрызся в ручку.

Значит, _он_.

Оставалось надеяться, что с лотереей у Тезуки дело обстоит получше, чем у Анн.

«Ну, – Киппей философски подвел черту под своими размышлениями, – по крайней мере, если что-нибудь пойдет не так как надо, _он_ всегда успеет убежать».

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Надеюсь, вы нормально добрались, и вашему деду стало лучше. Как в это время года юг Хонсю? Спорю, вы уже обжились и даже приступили к тренировкам. Никогда не был в Осаке, но надеюсь, теннисные корты там хорошие, и Читозе-сан не дает вам скучать. Мы все с нетерпением ждем начала нового учебного года – теннис в высшей школе обещает быть интересным. У нас все хорошо._

_Акира»_

 

 

 

Все две недели весенних каникул Акира провел, играя в теннис. Пытаться перехитрить «спот» Шинджи было проще, чем думать. Скрип кроссовок, шорох шнурков, высокое, почти неслышное пение струн, когда ракетка посылает глубокий мяч к задней линии корта – Акира никогда не жил в ритме настолько полно, позволяя окружающим звукам забивать сознание и заглушать навязчивые мысли.

Он помнил день закрывающей линейки – последний день, когда Тачибана-сан оставался их капитаном. Сверкая стеклами очков, завуч по методической части, раскрасневшийся и крайне довольный, поздравил учеников Фудоминэ с тем, что их теннисная команда дошла до четвертьфинала национальных соревнований. Подумать только! Непосеянная муниципальная школа! Какой успех! Какой ошеломительный успех!

Сама команда успехом это отнюдь не считала. Поражение начало тяготить Акиру задолго до конца учебного года. На церемонии награждения они до боли в ладонях аплодировали Сэйгаку – даже если умираешь в канаве, ты должен падать лицом вперед – пообещав себе, что это в первый и последний раз, и что на следующих национальных хлопать будут уже им. Личное, победоносное лето Фудоминэ закончилось, но календарное еще продолжалось. Остатки летних каникул, как и первая половина осенне-зимнего триместра, богатая теплыми сухими днями, прошли в тренировках. Акира чувствовал, как утекает время – скоро зарядят дожди, и на корте уже не побегаешь. Быстро уходящая осень напоминала ему о днях перед национальными соревнованиями – те тоже улетали в никуда. Переворачивая новую страницу календаря, Акира не мог не задаваться вопросом: а что, если бы тех дней было больше? Если бы команда тренировалась сильнее? Ответа на этот вопрос он не знал, а тот, что у него имелся – горечь поражения – был ему не нужен.

Акиру снедало смутное иррациональное раздражение – собой, сложившимся положением вещей. Иногда ему хотелось отвернуться и больше не смотреть – на то, как перед самой сеткой Учимура сбивается с шага, как в середине тренировки Ишида опускает взгляд на руки, словно сомневаясь, что они сумеют удержать ракетку. Даже Кавамура усовершенствовал свой хадокю ускорением, в то время как Ишида просто удовольствовался подарком от старшего брата – техникой, из которой тот вырос, разработав не одну, а целых 108 форм силового удара.

Акира чувствовал ритм команды – как и они наверняка чувствовали его недовольство. Тренируясь в последние дни летних каникул, команда гудела, словно улей растревоженных пчел. Тачибана-сан вышагивал среди них, высокий и гордый, словно лев, умудряясь сохранять спокойное достоинство, несмотря на одетые по случаю жары шорты и легкие, совершенно неспортивного вида шлепанцы. Снова выкрашенные в светлый цвет волосы ловили солнечные лучи, обрамляя его голову золотом, которое они так и не получили на национальных. На правом глазу Тачибаны белела медицинская повязка.

Глядя на нее, Акира пропускал простейшие удары. Подставиться под удар… самому… во время матча… Акира не хотел, не мог употребить слово «предательство» – только не по отношению к Тачибане-сану. Поэтому он употреблял слово «прошлое». Прошлое, которое тянулось за Тачибаной из Осаки, более давнее и, как оказалось, более значимое, чем то, которое объединяло его с Фудоминэ.

Подставиться под удар во время матча, во время _их_ матча.

Акира просыпался по ночам в холодном поту, перед глазами стоял быстро набрякающий кровоподтек и беззвучно двигающиеся губы Тачибаны-сана.

«Мое искупление».

Тогда Читозе не выглядел удивленным. Возможно, знал их капитана лучше, чем они сами. Возможно, ожидал чего-то подобного. Возможно, расценил это как должное.

Выйдя на корт в четвертьфинальном поединке, Акира понял: у Шитенходжи им не выиграть. Но после того как Тачибана повредил глаз, осознал: сольют всухую. Один-единственный сет, который они могли бы выиграть – ведь это же был Тачибана-сан! Увы, самое сильное звено на поверку оказалось самым слабым.

Возможно, в этом тоже была их вина? От Анн Акира знал о прошлом капитана, о наказании, которое тот наложил на себя. Быть может, шагнув под посланный Читозе мяч, Тачибана понял – вот она, возможность закончить все здесь и сейчас. Он наконец-то сумеет поставить точку. Как можно упустить такой шанс? Как бы сильно он ни лез из кожи вон, остальные уже проиграли свои матчи. Фудоминэ тянули его вниз. Так для чего тогда стараться?

Акира никому не говорил об этих мыслях. Несколько раз ему хотелось обсудить их с Шинджи – казалось, тот поймет. Наверняка, не раз думал также. Но что-то удерживало Акиру от откровенности. Возможно, отголоски веры в Тачибану, оставшиеся несмотря на отъезд последнего, возможно, инстинктивное понимание того, что теперь, сам став капитаном, он потерял право критиковать своего предшественника.

При мысли о капитанстве у Акиры пересыхало во рту. Он принял звание из рук Тачибаны, но все никак не мог ощутить его вес, и вместо того, чтобы планировать будущее, продолжал оглядываться на прошлое.

Иногда Акире везло, и они с Шинджи сходились на муниципальном корте с Кайдо и Момоширо. Тогда он срывался, отбрасывая сдержанность и все, что делает хорошего игрока хорошим игроком. Матчи с парой из Сэйгаку в сознании Акиры всегда были окрашены в красный цвет. Ритм их был диким, хаотичным и неравномерным, словно визг шин пошедшего юзом автомобиля. Кроссовки на ногах Акиры сливались в темное размытое пятно – казалось, за ним по пятам мчится странная тень. Такие матчи Фудоминэ почти никогда не выигрывали, и после них Акира злился даже сильнее, чем прежде. Шинджи не мешал ему сходить с ума – их дружба длилась уже давно, и Шинджи многое о нем знал. В частности, когда Акиру следует оставить в покое.

В конце концов, это были каникулы. И каждый имел право проводить их как хочется.

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Наверное, стоило бы поздравить вас с переездом, но я не буду. Вы уехали, и нам вас очень не хватает. У нас пока все хорошо – главным образом потому, что все еще каникулы, и официально никто не играет. Ишида с Сакураем уехали к морю, а Учимура с Мори гостят у родственников. Тачибана-сан, вы уверены, что правильно назначили капитана? Только не подумайте, что я настаиваю на своей кандидатуре._

_Шинджи»_

 

 

 

– …мы сможем получить не только знания. Перед нами откроется дорога в новый мир! Мир, полный замечательных возможностей и интересных дорог, попутчиками в которых станут одноклассники, а добрыми советчиками – наши дорогие учителя. Надеюсь… – выступающий нервно откашлялся. Акира бросил на него оценивающий взгляд: форменный черный пиджак, темные, естественного цвета волосы – как и положено примерному ученику. Густая стрижка-боб, тонкая шея-палочка болтается в слишком широком воротнике. По традиции приветственную речь на открывающей линейке произносил первокурсник с самой высокой успеваемостью. Теоретически, им мог бы оказаться кто-то, кто позже вступит в теннисный клуб.

«Ну да, конечно, жди», – Акира хмыкнул. Хорошему паблисити он предпочел бы хорошего игрока, выступавший же выглядел так, словно не знал, с какой стороны подойти к ракетке.

Пожав плечами, Камио осторожно скосил глаза вправо, на Шинджи. В этом году они попали в один класс. Где-то в задних рядах сидели трое остальных – Ишида, Учимура и Сакурай. Мори, как обычно, просто не пришел.

«Хорошо бы, хоть на первый урок явился», – Акира сделал себе мысленную пометку заглянуть перед обедом на крышу. Не находя в себе сил посещать утренние занятия, Мори обычно проводил их там, отсыпаясь.

– Попутчики? – пробормотал Шинджи, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Такого я еще не слышал. Конечно, он надеется, а что ему еще остается? Делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Знаю я таких. Наверняка пытался поступить в частную академию, но что-то не срослось – вот и кукует теперь здесь. Попутчики! Ха! О? Залитый солнцем свет? – отреагировал он на новый цветистый пассаж в приветственной речи.

Сбоку от Шинджи приглушенно захихикали. Акира поморщился: Шинджи никогда не держал язык за зубами, если ему было что сказать, и никогда, никогда, никогда не утруждал себя понизить голос. Возможно, он даже не осознавал, что произносит свои замечания вслух.

«Возможно, ему просто наплевать», – несмотря на долгие годы знакомства Акира так и не смог убедиться до конца, что едкие ремарки Шинджи являются плодом сознательных усилий.

Голова завуча по методическойчасти раздраженно дернулась, отыскивая источник неподобающего шума… Горе-оратор громко вздохнул.

Бремя капитанской должности навалилось на Акиру и пригнуло его к земле.

– Шинджи, – выдавил он сквозь зубы, – если ты немедленно не замолчишь…

– А? – непонимающе переспросил тот.

«Он никогда не говорил “А!” Тачибане-сану! Он всегда говорил “Да”, – отметил Акира с горечью. – Впрочем, лучше бы он сейчас вообще ничего не говорил!»

Рыскающий среди школьников взгляд завуча безошибочно остановился на них. Маленькие сощуренные глазки впились в лицо Акиры, благополучно преодолев преграду в виде густой челки, которую тот привычно начесывал на левый глаз.

«Попали! – понял Акира с ужасом. – Теперь у нас отберут теннисный корт!»

 

 

 

– Да ладно, подумаешь, завуч посмотрел… – Ишида ободряюще хлопнул Акиру по спине, и тот непроизвольно поморщился. Кажется, Ишида провел весенние каникулы не совсем бесталанно. Его дружеские тычки расшатывали позвонки. – Сколько уже этих взглядов было…

Акира помрачнел: действительно. На его памяти, на членов теннисного клуба и впрямь постоянно косились с неодобрением.

«Даже если мы ничего не делали, – подумал он с затаенной обидой. – Плохого. Очень. Начиная с первого курса. Подумаешь, беда большая – тренера избили. Да он даже в больницу не попал!»

– И сколько их еще будет, – заметил Шинджи, ни в малой степени не смущенный своим мрачным прогнозом. – Глупо переживать.

Толкаясь в плотном человеческом потоке, они медленно пробирались по коридору. Церемония открытия окончилась, и школьники расходились по кабинетам, закрепленным за ними в этом учебном году. Учимура отправился на крышу будить Мори. По-хорошему, делать это следовало Акире – как капитан, он должен был следить за успеваемостью членов клуба, если не хотел, чтобы их отстранили от внеклассной деятельности. Но он был слишком зол и слишком занят, распекая Шинджи за неуместную болтливость.

– Глупо не переживать! Или вы хотите, чтобы нас снова не допустили к окружным соревнованиям?! А может, даже распустили клуб?!

– За разговоры на школьной линейке? – Шинджи окинул его невыразительным взглядом. – Мне кажется, капитанство сказывается на Камио не очень хорошо. Он вдруг начал вести себя как этот… мамочка Сэйгаку.

– Шуичиро Ойши, – подсказал сзади до сих пор молчавший Сакурай, отличавшийся хорошей памятью на имена и пикантные детали чужих биографий.

– Именно. Разве что прическа не такая стрёмная. В любом случае, это не самый лучший пример для подражания. Не могу понять, если Камио все же решил перенимать повадки у Сэйгаку, почему не начал с Тезуки? Тот хотя бы…

– Шинджи, заткнись. И прекрати говорить обо мне в третьем лице. Нет, сперва прекрати, а потом заткнись. И вообще…

Ишида наградил Акиру еще одним дружеским тычком, от которого у того заклацали зубы.

– Да ладно, че ты нагнетаешь, – попытался успокоить разошедшегося капитана Сакурай. – Можно подумать, из-за такой ерунды тебя на ковер позовут…

– Ученика 3-А класса Камио Акиру на обеденном перерыве просят зайти в кабинет директора, – произнес по громкой связи хорошо поставленный женский голос. – Повторяю, ученика 3-А класса Камио Акиру…

 

 

 

Тщательно наманикюренные пальцы секретарши легко порхали по клавиатуре, наполняя приемную механическим стрекотом. Акира невидяще сверлил глазами притаившийся в углу фикус, мимоходом размышляя о том, каким чудом длинные пунцовые ногти секретарши не застревают между клавиш.

«Они отберут у нас корт. Интересно, кому он достанется? Футболистам? Кажется, в прошлом году они куда-то там продвинулись. Или бейсболистам? Ненавижу Кошиен 2».

На столе тихо запиликал селектор. Секретарша привычно сдернула трубку и, прослушав короткое указание, заправила за ухо темную шелковистую прядь:

– Входи, Камио-кун.

С трудом отрывая ноги от мягкого пушистого ковра, Акира заставил себя пересечь приемную и войти в кабинет директора.

За время учебы в средней школе он попадал сюда не впервые. На первом году их часто вызывали за драки и по клубным вопросам. Кабинет не внушал расположения, но он и не должен был этого делать – владелец использовал его в совершенно противоположных целях.

Акира мельком огляделся. Кремовые стены, два или три эстампа старинных гравюр, изображающих море, большой яркий глобус на изогнутой ножке, выстроенные вдоль стен стеллажи, сплошь уставленные педагогической литературой частично на японском, частично на иностранных языках, ни одного из которых директор, Акира был уверен, не понимает. Горизонтальные поверхности уставлены рамками с фотографиями ведущих государственных деятелей страны, между которыми случайно затесался руководитель Мицубиси.

«Теперь, когда Тачибаны-сана с нами больше нет, директор Минэтаро разделается с клубом, как с клопом, – Акира, не мигая, смотрел на большую, в залысинах, голову директора: поседевшие виски, поджатый тонкогубый рот, изящная оправа пенсне врезается в мясистую переносицу. – Он был игроком национального уровня, и его имя и репутация служили для нас определенной защитой. Никто не мог так просто взять и распустить теннисный клуб. – Акира стиснул кулаки. – Зато теперь смогут».

– Камио-кун, ты меня слушаешь?

Акира не слушал. Полностью погруженный в свои мысли, он пытался предугадать, в какой форме теннисный клуб постигнет смерть, и совершенно не обращал внимания на высокопарный директорский спич. Зачем? Он и так прекрасно знал, к чему тот сведется.

«Недостойное поведение во время официального мероприятия…».

– Да, – выкрутился Акира и, сообразив, что так и не ответил на вопрос, добавил: – Но не совсем понимаю. Наш корт…

Директор снял пенсне и промокнул высокий лоб платком.

– Камио-кун, ты должен сам прекрасно понимать. Фудоминэ – муниципальная школа…

«Начинается».

– …и наши фонды крайне ограничены. Несмотря на все наше желание, мы просто не в состоянии выделить вам достаточно земли под еще один корт. Для этого пришлось бы потеснить другие клубы, а это, как ты понимаешь, нежелательно. Мы стараемся учитывать интересы всех учеников.

«Еще один корт?» – Акира мысленно повторил услышанное. На первый взгляд, оно казалось бессмысленным. Они собираются выделить клубу еще один корт? То есть, не собираются, но…

– А прожекторы? – спросил Акира, чувствуя, как от собственной наглости начинает кружиться голова.

– Камио-кун… – директор наградил его укоризненным взглядом. Тон тоже был достаточно красноречивым – ни отнять, ни прибавить.

– Помещение клуба? – вспомнил Акира.

Директор неодобрительно пожевал нижнюю губу:

– Зачем? Насколько я знаю, ваш личный состав не слишком увеличился.

«Скорее наоборот», – поморщился Акира, в очередной раз возвращаясь мыслями к Тачибане. К этому моменту он уже успел сообразить, что ни его, ни клуб распинать не собираются.

– Тогда что мы получим? – спросил Акира напрямик, не в состоянии более ходить вокруг да около – тем более что он не слишком понимал, вокруг чего ему, собственно, приходится ходить.

Директор поморщился. Очевидно, прямота в подобных обсуждениях считалась дурным тоном.

– Возможно, мы сумеем немного увеличить ваш клубный бюджет.

Акире понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы осмыслить фразу:

– Увеличить… наш… бюджет?

– Конечно, ненамного. Не пойми меня неправильно. Но национальное имя это…

 

 

 

– …национальное имя.

Подобрав под себя ноги, Акира отстраненно смотрел на плывущие облака. Отсюда, с крыши, небо выглядело особенно близким. Казалось, стоит только протянуть руку – и из бескрайней многослойной синевы можно будет выудить солнце и спрятать к себе в карман.

Большая перемена подходила к концу. Школьники, обедавшие во внутреннем дворе, опять потянулись в классы.

«И нам не мешало бы взять с них пример», – Акира оглядел товарищей по команде. После его возвращения от директора теннисный клуб собрался, чтобы обсудить изменившуюся ситуацию. По мнению самого Акиры, обсуждать пока было нечего. Он еще не видел финансовых ведомостей и не знал, сколько денег им обещают. В денежных вопросах Акира не разбирался и учиться этому смысла не видел. Скорее всего, бюджетом станет заниматься Шинджи, который с молчаливого попустительства остальных провозгласил себя вице-капитаном.

– То есть, теперь, – подытожил Ишида неуверенно, – получается, что национальное имя есть не только у Тачибаны-сана, но и у нас?

Сильные пальцы Ишиды крошили остатки сладкого хлеба. Крошки летели на нагретый солнцем шифер, где их осторожно подбирали несколько самых храбрых голубей.

– У нас нет ничего, – произнес Акира резко. Остальные опустили глаза, словно встретиться взглядами означало признать его правоту – пусть даже глубоко внутри они думали также. – Ни силы, ни выдержки, ни, – Акира тяжело сглотнул, – скорости, ни даже приличного уровня техники…

– Ни тренера, – напомнил сонным голосом Шинджи.

– Тренера у нас нет уже давно, – отмахнулся Акира. – И ничего, обходились.

– Да, но тогда у нас был Тачибана-сан, – у Шинджи имелась крайне неприятная особенность изрекать печальные, но неоспоримые истины вслух. – Который, в отличие от тебя, хоть сколько-нибудь смыслил в тренерстве.

– И от тебя, – огрызнулся Камио.

– Ото всех нас, – уточнил Шинджи.

– Ссориться в данном случае – не лучший выход, – заметил мудро Сакурай.

Акира почувствовал, как к щекам приливает краска. Ему, капитану, напоминают о том, как нужно себя вести! Причем, совершенно заслуженно. Тачибане-сану никогда не приходилось напоминать о правилах поведения.

«Тачибана-сан был взрослым человеком», – мысленно вздохнув, Акира досчитал до десяти, а потом еще раз до десяти. Этого едва хватило, чтобы успокоиться.

– Итак, – продолжил он, убедившись, что голос звучит более-менее ровно, – мы закончили на том, что у нас нет тренера, так?

– Нет, – опроверг неуемный Шинджи. – Мы закончили на том, что у нас больше нет Тачибаны-сана. Что означает: у нас нет не только тренера, но и седьмого игрока.

На этот раз, чтобы осознать масштаб катастрофы, Акире понадобилась всего пара секунд.

– Твою мать!

– Не надо. Моя мать здесь абсолютно не поможет… – пробормотал Шинджи. – По правде говоря, седьмой игрок из нее откровенно посредственный…

 

 

 

– Тренер? Каа-а-амио-кун, – Минэтаро-сан растягивал гласные в его имени столь скорбно, что Акира понял: ничего не получится. В кабинете директора он оказался уже второй раз за день – это тянуло на личный рекорд. Правда, пробиться сюда по собственной инициативе оказалось непросто. Акире пришлось преодолеть вежливую, но несговорчивую секретаршу, отклонить веское «он очень занят» и выдержать совершенно неприличное ожидание. Очевидно, директор опасался, что капитан теннисной команды все же выкроил время между занятиями, поймал секретаря школьного совета и посмотрел бюджет своего клуба на текущий год.

– Да, тренер, – кивнул Акира. Ему хотелось верить, что он произнес это твердо.

– Но ты же понимаешь… – директор посмотрел на него с брезгливым сочувствием.

«Как на собаку, которую вот-вот соберутся кастрировать», – подумал Акира и непроизвольно сделал шаг назад.

На губах директора зазмеилась снисходительная улыбка.

– Нет, не понимаю, – произнес Акира запоздало.

– Камио-кун, – директор наклонился и приблизил к нему лицо. На Акиру пахнуло ароматом талька и одеколона.

«От американцев поди нахватался», – раздраженно подумал Акира.

– Я полагаю, моя обязанность как директора школы сообщить тебе, что в настоящее время ни один тренер по школьному теннису в Японии не возьмется тренировать команду со столь… хм… уникальными взглядами на дисциплину, как Фудоминэ.

Акира скрипнул зубами. Ну, разумеется. Дисциплина. Дисциплина и послушание. Прошел всего лишь год с небольшим после того, как Тачибана учинил бунт против последнего тренера клуба. И хотя тот ублюдок, который раньше тренировал команду, полностью заслужил то, что с ним сделали (а по чести сказать, не так уж много с ним и сделали) прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы им могли это забыть. Если вообще когда-нибудь забудут.

«Спокойствие, – напомнил себе Акира. – Спокойствие и выдержка. Помни, ты теперь капитан – и должен поступать соответственно. Подумай, как на твоем месте поступил бы Тачибана-сан».

Акира скис. Представить это было трудно – главным образом потому что, как он не без основания подозревал, Тачибана-сан на его месте бы не оказался.

– Так таки ни один, – произнес он наконец.

Директор мягко улыбнулся.

– Ну почему же… Кажется, бывший тренер средней школы Хига интересовался насчет места… И если вы хотите…

– Спасибо, – Акира уставился перед собой. Выражение его глаз не поддавалось прочтению. Это был не первый и, он подозревал, далеко не последний раз, когда администрация непринужденно загоняла его в угол. – Наша команда и вправду предпочитает заниматься самостоятельно.

– Я знал, что ты все поймешь правильно. Из тебя получится хороший капитан.

«Можете не сомневаться».

 

 

 

Прислонившись к холодному металлическому ограждению, Акира, одетый в форму теннисного клуба, держал в руках плакат, на котором красовалась броская черно-красная надпись. Лицо Акиры было непроницаемым, но уголок рта подрагивал в нервном тике.

До начала занятий оставалось пятнадцать минут. Члены дисциплинарного комитета стояли у ворот, готовясь запереть их, как только раздастся первый звонок, отмечавший начало учебного дня и сообщавший, что школьникам пора пройти в классы. Последняя волна учащихся наводнила внутренний двор.

Акира пришел сюда за час до начала уроков. К этому времени его – и плакат – должна была увидеть вся школа. Обычно клубы и кружки проводили агитацию среди новичков в первый же день занятий. К несчастью, Акира был слишком озабочен будущим выступлением команды на национальных соревнованиях, чтобы подготовить информационные листовки – не говоря уже о том, чтобы их раздавать.

Теперь он жалел об этом, не переставая. В толпе, состоявшей из чирлидеров в пышных юбках, кендоистов в кимоно, скаутов в полевой форме и театралов, разодетых в сценические костюмы, он выделялся бы не так сильно.

«И выглядел бы не так глупо», – Акира вздохнул и поудобнее перехватил плакат.

Проходящие мимо ученики косились на него во все глаза, не выказывая, однако, никакого желания вступить в клуб или побольше разузнать о теннисе.

На бледном лице Акиры выступили яркие пятна румянца, гармонично оттенявшие красные пряди, уложенные с эффектом мокрых волос.

– Встреть свою весну в клубе тенниса! – монотонно продекламировал подошедший Шинджи, скользнув быстрым взглядом по надписи. В отличие от Акиры он был одет в обычную школьную форму. – Твоя работа?

– Боже упаси! Мори.

– Звучит как выдержки из вчерашней приветственной речи – за вычетом пролившегося света.

– Мори не был на линейке.

Шинджи безразлично пожал плечами:

– Может, ему рассказал Учимура?

– Полагаешь, они не нашли другой темы для разговора?

– Полагаю, любой лозунг прозвучал бы лучше, чем тот, которым ты сейчас размахиваешь.

– Например?

Шинджи ненадолго задумался.

– В теннисный клуб вступай – вкус победы узнай! – произнес он наконец.

– Это самая тупая рифма, которую я когда-либо слышал… – признался Акира честно.

– Я и забыл, что с твоим уровнем английского ты не в состоянии слушать американскую попсу, – уличил Шинджи.

– Зато я слушаю «Радвимпс».

Пристроившись рядом с Акирой, Шинджи оперся о металлические прутья ограды и сунул руки в карманы. Спешащие в здание школы ученики обходили друзей по широкой дуге.

– Ты халтуришь, – произнес наконец Шинджи, разрушая пронизанное пониманием молчание.

– Я держу этот дурацкий плакат. Ты не можешь требовать от меня большего.

– Могу. Ты прячешь его за спиной. Не могу сказать, что осуждаю тебя. Кстати, ты в курсе, что масса людей уже успела заснять тебя на мобильники? Весьма вероятно, что этим вечером ты появишься на ю-тубе.

Акира закинул плакат на плечо и с возмущением уставился на друга:

– А раньше ты сказать не мог?

– А смысл? – поинтересовался Шинджи. – Ты тут же кинешься на них с кулаками, и репутация нашего клуба опять пострадает.

– Отлично. А как насчет моей репутации?! Что, если пострадает она?

– Ты, в отличие от клуба, можешь себе это позволить.

Акира обиженно засопел.

– Как вице-капитан ты мог бы…

– Давай-ка поактивнее, – перебил его Шинджи. – До начала занятий остается меньше десяти минут.

– А вот Тачибана-сан никогда ничем подобным не занимался!

– Ему повезло.

Акире не оставалось ничего, кроме как покориться неизбежному. Подняв плакат повыше, он набрал воздуха в грудь – и заорал:

– В теннисный клуб вступай, вкус победы узнай!

Стайка проходивших мимо первогодок испуганно шарахнулась в сторону. Один из них заинтересовано поднял голову, но несколько рук тут же схватили его за жакет и утянули в толпу.

– Ты что! Не вздумай! Это же теннисный клуб! Лучше с ними не связываться! Они побили своего тренера, предыдущий основной состав – и Бог знает, кого еще! Говорят, их бывший капитан Тачибана перевелся к нам из Осаки, потому что покалечил своего товарища по команде! Чуть не выбил ему глаз! Наверняка позавидовал…

– Что-о-о? – на виске Акиры набухла вена. – Тачибана-сан не такой! Ну-ка подержи! – сунув плакат проходившей мимо Анн, он кинулся вслед за клеветниками, которые торопливо пытались смешаться со спешащими на занятия учениками.

Акира не зря славился своей скоростью. К тому времени, как Шинджи его догнал, он успел расправиться со злопыхателями и уже возвращался назад. Взгляд Акиры был опущен, кулаки крепко сжаты. Возле губ залегала глубокая гневная складка.

Шинджи перешел на шаг и пристроился рядом с другом.

– Тебе никогда не играть в интеллектуальный теннис, – заметил он обыденно.

Акира презрительно хмыкнул, давая понять все, что он думает о подобной тактике тенниса.

– И в другие интеллектуальные игры тоже. Ты никогда не думаешь головой. Впрочем, ничем другим ты тоже не думаешь. Ты их избил?

– Запугал, – буркнул Акира.

– Уверен, что директор оценит разницу. Нас снова отстранят от участия в окружных соревнованиях. И мы весь год будем заниматься самосовершенствованием, потому что клуб опять закроют. Ты будешь писать длинные запутанные петиции – как когда-то Тачибана-сан. Это превращается в традицию. Не такую почетную, как в Сэйгаку, которые каждый год занимают призовые места, но без сомнения оригинальную.

– Ой, да заткнись ты. Ничего не будет, – вопреки сказанному, Акира отнюдь не выглядел уверенным.

– На что спорим? Сейчас кто-нибудь поживучей из тех, на кого ты обрушился, подползает к учительской. Слушай радио. Тебя вызовут к старику еще до конца первого урока.

 

 

 

«Не мог же я позволить им очернять Тачибану-сана безнаказанно», – повернув голову к окну и опустив ее на руки, Акира задумчиво глядел во двор. Порывистый весенний ветер раскачивал ветки старых деревьев. Зеленые листья выделялись на фоне серого бетона стен яркими мазками граффити.

Надо что-то делать с Учимурой. Прозвище «киллер-сеточник» хорошо, если за ним стоят техника, сила или скорость – однако в прошлом году Учимура так и несумел его оправдать. Акира позволил себе крамольную мысль: несмотря на очевидный тренерский талант, Тачибане не хватило времени или знаний, чтобы развить способности Учимуры как следует. Занимаясь самотренировками, тот совершенствовался собственным темпом, но этот темп был куда медленнее того, что Фудоминэ как команда могли себе позволить. Потенциал Учимуры был ниже, чем у многих сильных игроков их поколения – Момоширо, Хиеши, Аои, Кирихары, Тоямы, Зайзена… С другой стороны, сколько в силе, к примеру, того же Кайдо от таланта и сколько от ежедневной изнуряющей работы над техникой?

Пока что Акира не знал, как именно следует действовать. Но если Учимура готов работать… Придумать можно многое – есть мировой теннис с проверенными ударами и безотказными техниками, существуют методики по развитию скорости, улучшению реакции, баланса, точности удара. Акира не сомневался, они сумеют найти для Учимуры что-нибудь подходящее.

«А дальше все будет зависеть от него самого – желания работать над собой и постоянно расти».

Акира вспомнил свой проигрыш Ошитари, и его лицо залил злой румянец. Да, работать предстоит не одному Учимуре.

– Ученик 3-А класса Камио Акира, пожалуйста, пойдите, к директору.

Голова Акиры взметнулась вверх, гладкие пряди волос окутали ее словно тонкая пряжа. Что?

– Повторяю, ученик 3-А класса Камио Акира…

Акира встал из-за стола, со скрежетом отодвинув свой стул.

– Я же говорил, – напомнил сидевший за соседней партой Шинджи унылым тоном. Вопреки тому, что его предсказание оправдалось, довольным он не выглядел.

– Может, по какому-то другому поводу? – понадеялся Акира вслух.

Шинджи закатил глаза, даже не пытаясь озвучить, насколько дурацким он считает данное предположение.

– Ну да, ну да. Тогда… я пошел?

– Иди.

– Как вице-капитан ты мог бы сказать что-нибудь ободряющее…

– Если он согласится обойтись малой кровью, пожертвуй собой. Напиши заявление о выходе из команды.

– Это ты называешь ободряющим?

– Естественно. Ты будешь первым и последним капитаном теннисного клуба с такой запоминающейся карьерой.

– Я пробыл им всего лишь два дня!

– Ну, я же не сказал: долгой.

 

 

 

– А, Камио-кун, проходи, тебя ждут.

– Спасибо, – Акира неловко кивнул. Секретарша вела себя достаточно приветливо, но это ничего не значило. Она оставалась дружелюбной всегда, каким бы неприемлемым ни было поведение учеников, искренне полагая, что каждый должен заниматься своим делом: она – бумагами, а руководящий педсостав – дисциплиной.

Расправив плечи – капитан он или нет – Акира толкнул дверь в кабинет директора. Последний сидел за столом. Рядом с ним стоял какой-то ученик.

Акира плохо помнил тех, с кем у него сегодня состоялась поучительная беседа о Тачибане, однако неизвестный школьник не выглядел как тот, кого можно запугать. Скорее наоборот – как тот, кто привык запугивать сам. Лицо его показалось Акире смутно знакомым. Возможно, он видел его в коридорах или в очереди в столовую… Покачав головой – думать об этом сейчас было не время и не место – Акира перевел взгляд на директора. Тот казался полностью погруженным в документацию.

– Минэтаро-сан?

Директор поднял голову, как будто только что заметил его присутствие:

– А, Камио-кун! Вот и ты! Не стой в дверях, проходи.

– Вы хотели меня видеть? – поинтересовался Акира и, не удержавшись, добавил: – Снова.

– Да, – красиво уложенные седые волосы придавали директору облик опытного чиновника, постаревшего на службе у даймё. – В последнее время мы и вправду часто встречаемся. Я слышал, у вас нет седьмого игрока?

Акира напрягся:

– Да, но мы активно ищем…

– Не нужно.

Сердце Акиры пропустило удар.

«Он распускает клуб?»

– Простите, я не понимаю, – произнес он, отстраненно подумав: удивительно, что голос не дрогнул. Смотреть на одутловатое лицо директора было невыносимо, и Акира перевел взгляд на стоящего в официальной, но несколько расслабленной позе школьника. Брови, слишком точеные для парня, шрам на носу, тонкие губы… Что-то забрезжило на задворках сознания, не узнавание – тень.

– Было бы весьма прискорбно, если бы теннисный клуб не смог защищать имя и честь школы на соревнованиях в этом году.

– Еще как, – во рту Акиры было сухо. – Но мы делаем все возможное и будем готовы к окружному турниру.

– Безусловно, будете, – директор одарил Акиру покровительственной улыбкой, и тот наконец позволил себе выдохнуть. Улыбки – это хорошо. По крайней мере, лучше, чем нотации и укоризненные взгляды.

«С другой стороны, раньше он мне никогда не улыбался… – Акира все не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все идет как-то не так. – Паранойя? – задумался он. – Или, может, предчувствие?»

Неизвестный школьник переступил с ноги на ногу, и Акира вспомнил наконец, почему тот кажется ему знакомым. Новичок, третьекурсник, как и он сам, правда, из другого класса. Идегами или Идегучи – как-то так. Перевелся в Фудоминэ в начале этого года – по слухам, из-за того, что его отчислили из предыдущей школы за драки.

«Точнее, не из предыдущей школы – предыдущих школ».

Акира наморщил лоб. Сплетен про Идегами или Идегучи на потоке ходило немало. Согласно сарафанному радио, прежде чем оказаться в Фудоминэ, тот проучился едва ли не во всех школах префектуры, каждую из которых был вынужден покинуть из-за инцидентов, связанных с насилием.

«И, очевидно, попав в нашу школу, снова взялся за старое».

Акира задумчиво свел брови. Для директора было необычным разбираться с одним учеником в присутствии другого, и Акира не мог не задаться вопросом, для чего его вызвали. На ум не приходило ничего, кроме недавнего инцидента, связанного с добрым именем Тачибаны.

«Решил назначить одну отработку на двоих?»

– Я нашел вам седьмого игрока, – сообщил директор, по-отечески улыбаясь.

Акира открыл рот:

– Вы сделали… что?

– Нашел для вас седьмого игрока.

Акира почувствовал себя неуютно. Клубная деятельность в школе была относительно независимой, и ему отнюдь не нравилось то, что директор посчитал себя вправе вмешаться в кадровую политику команды.

Акира чувствовал на себе тяжелый изучающий взгляд. Молчать дальше было бы неприлично.

– Спасибо, очень мило с вашей стороны. Однако не стоило… – «Действительно не стоило». – Моя обязанность как капитана…

– Да-да, – отмахнулся директор, – уверен, ты отлично справляешься.

Акира почувствовал, как левый глаз начинает дергаться от раздражения, и искренне порадовался своей привычке густо напускать на него челку.

– И этот игрок?.. – спросил он, начиная подозревать, что это единственный способ закончить неприятный разговор. Вместо ответа директор кивнул на бывшего хулигана.

«Он что, избил этого седьмого, и теперь директор хочет, чтобы я по этому поводу что-то предпринял?»

– Познакомься – Идегучи Тайра-кун. Идегучи-кун, это Камио Акира, капитан нашего теннисного клуба.

– Очень приятно, – разлепил губы Идегучи.

– И мне, – произнес Акира осторожно, все еще не понимая, что происходит.

– Заботься о нем хорошо, Камио-кун, – давая понять, что беседа окончена, директор снова склонился к бумагам.

– Забо?...

Акира вытаращил глаза.

«О нет, нет, нет! Он НЕ собирается впихнуть этого… Идегучи – мне!»

– Знаете, – зачастил Акира, – все это, безусловно, интересно, но я вдруг вспомнил… мне тут срочно надо…

– К медсестре, – разлепил губы молчавший до этого Идегучи.

– Да, к ней, – торопливо закивал Акира, отчаявшись придумать объяснение получше.

– Наверное, да, – директор поцокал языком. – Ты как-то странно выглядишь. Побледнел…

– …

– Ну, что ж, Камио-кун, иди. Идегучи тебя с удовольствием проводит.

– Да нет, зачем же… я…

– Идегучи, – директор возвысил голос.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Обычно удовольствие мне доставляют несколько другие вещи, но почему бы и нет.

– Вот видишь! – неизвестно чему обрадовался директор.

– Что? – тупо переспросил Акира.

– Какой замечательный товарищ получится из Идегучи! Как он заботится о своем капитане!

– Но… Подождите секунду, каком еще капитане!

– Всего хорошего, Акира-кун.

– Но вы не можете!..

– Всего хорошего!

Акира не понял как, но в следующую минуту они с Идегучи вдруг оказались снаружи директорского кабинета. Несколько секунд он таращился на закрытую дверь. Рядом стоял невозмутимый, как английский камердинер, Идегучи.

– Ну что, идем?

Акира был готов побежать.

В последний раз ему так же сильно не повезло, когда разбитной продавец из магазина спортивных товаров всучил ему совершенно негодную обмотку. После того, как Акира обернул ею рукоять ракетки, та начала выскальзывать из пальцев, и удержать ее в руках было практически невозможно.

Акира покосился на Идегучи. Сунув руки в карманы форменных брюк, тот шагал пружинистым уверенным шагом человека, которому принадлежит вся школа и прилегающие к ней окрестности.

«Похоже, справиться с ним будет посложнее, чем с негодной ракеткой…»

 

 

 

– Охренеть! Он что думает, у нас тут кружок по перевоспитанию правонарушителей?! Это теннисный клуб! Теннисный клуб! – Акира сжал кулак.

– Потише, – Ишида накрыл его кулак ладонью. На простоватом лице была написана неловкость. – Он ведь тебя слышит.

– Пусть слышит! – Акира сжал в кулак другую, свободную руку и возбужденно потряс ею в воздухе.

Ни капли не смущенный происходящим Идегучи спокойно дописывал заявление на вступление в клуб.

– Ну, ты! – Акира навис над ним. – Ты в теннис хоть когда-нибудь играл?

– Нет, – признался тот честно.

– Во-от!

– А по мячу ударить сможешь? – вмешался как всегда спокойный Сакурай.

– Ударить я всегда смогу…

– Во-от! – разжав кулак, Акира обвиняюще ткнул пальцем в Идегучи. Тот со сноровкой, выработанной в частых драках, увернулся и продолжил писать. – Из-за него нас могут исключить из соревнований! Плевать на соревнования – из-за него нас могут закрыть! Едва он только ввяжется в драку…

– Как ты сегодня… – вставил мимоходом Шинджи.

– Да! Нет! Шинджи, заткнись. Ты не будешь драться! – произнес Акира с силой, наставив на Идегучи дрожащий от ярости палец. – Понял?

– Я не буду драться, – поставив финальный росчерк, Идегучи спокойно положил ручку на стол.

– Да! Стоп. Что-то слишком просто, – Акира на секунду задумался, затем покачал головой. – А, плевать. Слышишь, ты! В твоих интересах лучше сдержать обещание!

Идегучи поднял на него безмятежные глаза:

– Иначе что?

Испуганным он не выглядел. Акира отстраненно отметил про себя, что напугать такого и впрямь нелегко.

«Но нужно – раз уж мне его навязали! Ну, давай, ты сможешь! Настало время повести себя как настоящий капитан. Как взрослый рассудительный человек!»

– Тогда я попрошу Ишиду тебя подержать, а сам засуну тебе в задницу теннисный мяч.

– Какая суровая у вас дисциплина!

– Э? – Акира обернулся. Перед ним стояла возбужденная стайка первогодок. Все, округлив глаза, смотрели на него. Акира моргнул. – Это кто?

– Пополнение, – Шинджи был сама невозмутимость.

– Чье?

– Наше.

– Наше?! – Акира непонимающе уставился на младших школьников.

– Д-да, – коротко посовещавшись, те вытолкнули вперед самого храброго. – Мы хотели бы вступить в ваш клуб. Это же теннисный клуб? Та девушка держала в руках плакат с надписью «Теннисный клуб».

– Плакат? – не понял Мори.

– Это он про Камио? – уточнил с сомнением Учимура.

– Нет, он имеет в виду Анн, – пояснил Шинджи.

– Так ее зовут Анн? – обрадовался делегат. – Милое имя, очень ей подходит. А она у вас менеджер, да?

– Нет, – произнес с убийственной интонацией Акира. Рука Шинджи зажала ему рот.

– Ну, какой же она менеджер, – протянул Шинджи с обычными скучающими нотками. – Анн-чан – практически настоящий член команды.

– М-мф! – не согласился Акира, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться.

– Капитан, это… – Учимура проворно перехватил его руку, Мори ухватился за теннисную куртку и потащил Акиру к выходу.

– На два слова, – подсказал Шинджи. – А вы пока, – он окинул младшекурсников строгим взглядом, – можете написать заявления на вступление в клуб.

 

 

 

Акира всегда думал, что хорошо знает свою команду – и оказался абсолютно не готов к тому, что эта самая команда припрет его к стене. В буквальном смысле слова. Ощущая спиной сквозь куртку шершавые кирпичи, Акира настороженно разглядывал столпившихся вокруг него друзей.

– Мы должны их принять, – не став ходить вокруг да около, произнес с нажимом Шинджи.

– Это уже четыре слова, – отметил Акира машинально. – И какого фига? У нас нет времени возиться с первогодками. Тем более что их интересует не теннис, а Анн-чан, – закончил он, даже не потрудившись скрыть неприязнь.

– Такое нельзя оставлять безнаказанным, – кивнул Шинджи. По молчаливому согласию команды вести переговоры с Акирой выпало ему. – Прими их в клуб и измордуй тренировками.

– У меня нет на это времени, – огрызнулся тот. – Окружные соревнования на носу! Поэтому тренировать нужно не их! Или забыли, какой в прошлом году был счет с Сэйгаку?

Все, кроме Шинджи, потупились: счет они помнили отлично.

– Ну, вот и хорошо, – Акира аккуратно расправил помятую куртку. – Предлагаю вернуться обратно и обсудить наконец тренировочное меню.

Он попытался протиснуться сквозь обступивших его товарищей – и замер, почувствовав на плече руку Шинджи.

– Камио – убийца теннисного клуба средней школы Фудоминэ, – продекламировал тот нудным тоном.

Акира ошалело заморгал.

– Не понял? Это такой намек на то, что у нас будут убийственные тренировки? – осведомился он с подозрением. – Если да, то с жалобами ты немного рановато: мы еще даже не определились с меню.

Шинджи пожал плечами:

– Просто подумал, тебе будет небезынтересно узнать, каким тебя запомнят в этой школе.

Акира открыл было рот, собираясь запротестовать, но, простояв секунду-две, возмущенно сжал челюсти.

– Что опять не так?

– Нам не на кого оставить клуб, – сообщил Шинджи обыденно.

– То есть? – не понял Акира.

– Все, кто сейчас в нем состоит – третьекурсники, – закатил глаза Шинджи. Тон его сделался еще более унылым, чем обычно – очевидно, необходимость разъяснять капитану азбучные истины повергала Шинджи в тоску. – Если так пойдет и дальше, то после нашего перехода в старшую школу от клуба просто ничего не останется. Возможно, кто-нибудь из тех, кто поступит в Фудоминэ в следующем году и подхватит эстафету, но шансов продвинуться по турнирной лестнице у команды не будет. Вряд ли среди будущих первокурсников найдется второй Эчизен или, скажем, Тезука. Впрочем, даже если и найдется, один игрок положение не спасет. Их размажут по корту уже в окружных состязаниях.

Вжавшись в стену, Акира обдумывал услышанное. Взвалив на себя капитанство, он всегда мыслил только рамками национальных соревнований. Они выигрывают первенство, ну, в крайнем случае, проходят в финал – и… все. Заветы Тачибаны-сана выполнены, команда занимает почетное место, взяв реванш у Сэйгаку и оставив валяться в пыли Шитенходжи, после чего…

«…и жили они долго и счастливо», – Акира вздохнул. Чувство самоиронии, в отличие от чувства самокритики, никогда не было его сильной стороной. Обычно роль зловредного внутреннего голоса доставалась Шинджи.

Акира неуютно поежился. Горько признавать, но, ослепленный стремлением к победе, он абсолютно утратил перспективу. То, что для остальной команды было очевидным, оказалось в зоне его «слепого пятна» – и с болезненной ясностью свидетельствовало о том, насколько, вопреки всем стараниям, он все еще несостоятелен как капитан.

– Итак? – поинтересовался Шинджи. – Что ты надумал?

Акира слабо улыбнулся. Шинджи изучил его достаточно хорошо, чтобы по еле заметным изменениям в мимике догадаться, к чему он пришел – но из-за пиетета к чину капитана предоставлял иллюзию выбора. Остальные тоже выглядели как люди, вынужденные проходить утомительные бюрократические формальности. Очевидно, в способности капитана сделать «нужный» выбор не сомневался никто.

Акира прочистил горло:

– Наш клуб всегда открыт для тех, кто любит теннис.

– Хорошо сказано, капитан, – Ишида одобрительно хлопнул его по плечу. То моментально занемело. Болезненно скривившись, Акира потер руку, отметив про себя, что, возможно, новая форма хадокю – не такая уж и фантазия. По крайней мере, сила у Ишиды имелась в избытке – оставалось лишь придать ей правильную форму.

– Теннис – и все, что с ним связано, – педантично поправил Акиру Шинджи.

– То есть Анн-чан? – уточнил тот с подозрением.

– Ну…

– Нам действительно так уж необходимы эти новички?

– Увы.

– Никогда не думал, что быть капитаном так тяжело.

– Думай о хорошем.

– Например?

– Сейчас они мечтают об Анн-чан. Ты дашь им новые мечты. Заставь их мечтать…

– О победе?

– О передышке.

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Надеюсь, вас уже включили в основной состав? Я знаю, первогодкам не так уж просто туда пробиться, но я уверен, что для Вас и Читозе-сана сделают исключение. Теннис в нашей школе становится все более популярным. У нас появилось пополнение. Также мы нашли седьмого игрока. Теннисного опыта у него маловато, но он хороший атлет и схватывает все буквально на лету._

_Акира»_

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Брат говорил, что в основном составе команды Шитенходжи появилась вакансия. Надеюсь, вы сумеете пройти отбор. Наш клуб расширяется. На вашу сестру приманилось много первогодок. Также нам всучили седьмого игрока. Он хулиган, мы все надеемся, что бывший. Играть в теннис он не умеет совсем, и Камио лично занялся его тренировками. Сперва мы боялись, что с ним будут проблемы, но Камио пригрозил ему насилием, так что общий язык они все же нашли._

_Тэцу»_

 

 

 

Дни перед окружным турниром летели быстро. С точки зрения Акиры, даже чересчур. Ему не хватало всего – умений, помощи, времени. Но больше всего ему не хватало знаний.

Свои собственные первые теннисные тренировки Акира помнил плохо – слишком давно это было. Слишком долго он жил в ритме, пытаясь выработать свой уникальный стиль игры, значительно превосходящий среднюю технику. Слишком долго его окружали люди, обладавшие ярким талантом или недюжинным усердием, всегда готовые совершенствоваться и расти. Новички, не умеющие ничего – даже правильно держать ракетку – вызывали у Акиры чувство глухого раздражения. Анн, забегавшая узнать, как дела, мелькала на корте достаточно часто, чтобы первое время удерживать их в команде – но вскоре необходимость в этом отпала. Скорость Камио, сила Ишиды, отточенность движений Ибу, умение Мори и Учимуры понимать друг друга с полуслова – со стороны все это выглядело магией движения, сложным, но красивым боевым искусством – сродни кендо, только со скидкой на шорты. Показательные игры старших товарищей сделали то, на что втайне надеялся Акира и что предсказывал Шинджи: новички пересмотрели свое отношение к теннису и стали относиться к нему серьезно.

Они готовы были тренироваться, но Акира был не готов их тренировать.

Он искал подсказки где только мог. Шинджи был в этом вопросе не помощник – его познания о теннисе, хоть и весьма обширные, в основном касались технически сложных приемов и совершенно не годились для работы с начинающими игроками. С подачи товарищей Акира обратился за знаниями в библиотеку, и вскоре его домашний стол, привычный лишь к тетрадям, школьным учебникам и музыкальным журналам, начал ломиться от справочной литературы. Не зная, что конкретно ему нужно, Акира не брезговал ничем. Анатомия тела, спортивная медицина, методология воспитания и педагогики, история тенниса и биографии известных теннисистов. Он взял на вооружение даже спортивную мангу. Падать ниже было некуда, и Акира прекрасно это сознавал.

Изложенный на страницах книг материал он глотал с болезненным прилежанием – с каждой новой строчкой в очередной раз понимая, что не создан ни для преподавания, ни для тренерской работы. Прочитанная информация усваивалась плохо, существуя в голове в виде разрозненных кусков, которые Акира тщился переработать в единую методику, не то чтобы самую лучшую, но хотя бы работающую. Получалось у него плохо.

Многие знания – многие печали. Акира узнал о том, о чем в силу своего академического невежества раньше никогда не задумывался. Возможно, было бы лучше, оставайся он при своем незнании. Информация о спортивном травматизме среди школьников практически парализовала его робкие попытки как-нибудь улучшить стандартную, описанную в учебниках тренировку для новичков.

Большая часть доставшихся клубу финансов ушла на покупку мягких тренировочных мячей, хотя, как смутно подозревал Акира, возраст позволял пополнению работать и с более тяжелыми стандартными теннисными мячами. К прежнему страху – не оправдать доверия как преемник Тачибаны и не довести команду до национальных соревнований – прибавились опасения, что тренировки могут искалечить кого-нибудь из вверенных ему подопечных. Вместе с тем, в нем не угасало опасение, что тренировочное меню первогодок недостаточно интенсивно, и что, возможно, он не дает им всего того, что следовало бы дать.

Сомнения подтачивали силы Акиры куда сильнее, чем самые изматывающие тренировки. Время, которое во времена капитанства Тачибаны делилось на три части – учебу, тренировки и досуг – теперь раскололось на гораздо большее количество частей. Иногда Акире казалось, что даже его сердце теперь бьется быстрее, пытаясь успеть за рваным,созвучным тиканью часов аллегро. Он прилежно посещал занятия, не смея позволить себе ни пропусков, ни падения успеваемости – капитан должен был подавать пример остальным участникам команды, низкая успеваемость которых автоматически означала отстранение их от клубной активности и поломку всей стратегии игры. Неизменным остался и пункт «тренировка», поглотивший львиную долю досуга: Акира гонял новичков, краем глаза наблюдая за основным составом, скоторым занимался Шинджи – по словам тренера Сэйгаку, потенциал последнего приближался к потенциалу теннисного гения Фуджи, поэтому он интуитивно лучше понимал механику игры. Такое положение дел практически лишало Акиру возможности участвовать в спаррингах во время командной подготовки и вынуждало выкраивать время для индивидуальных тренировок. Остаток досуга пожирало изучение полезной литературы, каждая новая порция которой подтачивала в Акире уверенность, полученную благодаря видимым успехам команды. Времени на сон оставалось немного, да он и не шел, гонимый страхами, сомнениями и бесконечными попытками понять, что еще можно сделать для того, чтобы победить – и как не заплатить за победу слишком дорого?

 

 

 

– Тебе не нравится?

Акира рассеянно ковырял палочками рис, пытаясь зарыть в него маринованную сливу. Несколько дней назад, забежав на тренировку, Анн заметила, что он осунулся, после чего пообещала приготовить ему бенто. Тогда Акира пропустил ее слова мимо ушей – Анн всегда говорила полушутя. Акиру же, прекрасно зная, что он к ней неравнодушен, дразнила и вовсе немилосердно. Как это часто бывает с красивыми девушками, флирт делал ее еще более привлекательной.

Но сегодня она пришла и действительно принесла ему бенто. Возможно, он и вправду похудел.

– Ну что ты, очень вкусно, – пробормотал Акира машинально, размышляя, может, следует поискать книги по питанию и внедрить в команде какую-нибудь диету.

– В четверг выступают «Радвимпс», – Анн опустила голову и, следуя его примеру, принялась ковырять палочками дно коробки. Упавшие волосы закрывали ее лицо. – Может, сходим?

– Не могу, – Акира покачал головой, подцепил пластинку имбиря и снова уронил ее в коробку. – В пятницу тест по математике, так что придется заниматься с Учимурой и Ишидой. Успеваемость у них средняя, и если они не его не сдадут… – он красноречиво вздохнул.

– Тогда, может, в пятницу? В соседнем кинотеатре идет романтическая комедия. Я все хотела сходить, но как-то не получалось.

– Не выйдет, – поколебавшись, Акира сунул в рот нигири с лососем. Суши казался безвкусным и почему-то напоминал конфетти из хлопушек. – Будем отрабатывать подачу с Идегучи. Как-никак первый сингл. Ясное дело, толку от этих занятий не будет, и в официальной игре он все равно проиграет, но, может, хоть не в первые пять минут.

– Вот как… – Анн сложила свои палочки в пустой контейнер и закрыла его крышкой. Пальцы ее нервно забарабанили по деревянной стенке. – А как насчет субботы? Я понимаю, будни у тебя расписаны под завязку. Помнится, брат тоже был занят. Но в субботу ты наверняка…

– Мы проводим дополнительную тренировку для основного состава, – перебил ее Акира. При Тачибане-сан они никогда не тренировались по субботам. По крайней мере, официально. Перед полуфиналом национальных соревнований у Акиры с Шинджи вошло в привычку приходить по выходным на муниципальный корт – перерабатывать нервное напряжение в кинетическую энергию. Не прошло и двух недель, как к ним присоединились Мори с Ишидой, а следом и Учимура с Сакураем. Никто не хотел висеть на шее у Тачибаны-сана, однажды уже добившегося национальной известности. Никто не хотел лишать его шанса взойти на новую, более высокую ступеньку национального пьедестала.

В каком-то смысле, подумал Акира, они все еще старались оправдать ожидания бывшего капитана. Доказать, что он не зря потратил на них время. Стать сильнее, намного сильнее, чем раньше – и снова войти в ту дверь, которую он когда-то для них открыл. На этот раз – благодаря своей собственной силе. Дверь к национальному первенству.

– Я так понимаю, спрашивать про воскресенье бесполезно? – Анн вскинула голову. Глаза ее сердито блестели. – Наверняка ты будешь занят чем-нибудь важным.

– Я…

– Может, тогда мне стоит пригласить Момоширо? Надеюсь, он окажется посвободнее.

– Момоширо? – переспросил Акира. Судьба не сталкивала его с членами теннисной команды средней школы Сэйшун с самых каникул, но, насколько он знал, первый пройдоха Сэйгаку все еще любил ошиваться по вечерам на муниципальных кортах, вызывая на теннисную дуэль перешедших в старшую школу выпускников из Хётэя и Риккайдая. Возможно, подумал Акира, действительно стоит выкроить немного времени и, прихватив с собой Шинджи, лично определить, каков сейчас игровой уровень Сэйгаку. К тому же, у него практически не было нормального спарринга – не считая прошлой субботней тренировки, ушедшей на то, чтобы Учимура смог получить представление, в каком направлении он хочет развивать свой теннис. Определенно, выловить Момоширо была… – Отличная идея! – произнес Акира вслух.

Лицо Анн застыло.

– Камио – дурак! – поднявшись со скамейки, она одернула юбку и, смерив его взглядом, в котором, казалось, стыл иней, направилась к зданию школы.

Акира непонимающе уставился ей вслед.

– Анн-чан? – окликнул он, но та даже не обернулась.

Акира осторожно переложил коробку с почти нетронутым бенто на опустевшую скамью.

– А что я такого сказал? – произнес он растерянно.

 

 

 

– Замах, удар… Хорошо. Расставь ноги. Нет, еще шире. Где-то на длину ракетки. Отлично! Больше веса на правую ногу! Вот так! – Акира критически оглядел Идегучи. Придраться было не к чему – даже если хотелось. Тот действительно вкладывал себя в тренировку.

– Ну, как он? – поинтересовался подошедший Шинджи.

– Могло быть хуже, – Акира пожал плечами.

– Могло, – не стал спорить Шинджи и, прислонившись к ограде рядом с другом, спрятал руки в карманы спортивной куртки. Некоторое время они молча наблюдали за тренировкой. Солнце садилось в облака, и заходящие сумерки начали размывать разметку корта.

– Его форма выглядит гораздо лучше, – заметил наконец Шинджи.

– Думаешь, судья накинет нам очков за эстетизм? – хмуро осведомился Акира. – Конечно, Идегучи уже не столь жуткое посмешище, каким был в первые дни…

– Но все равно посмешище, – закончил за него Шинджи.

– И это наш первый сингл, – Акира вздохнул. – Куда ты дел остальных?

– Отправил на пробежку. Только что видел Анн-чан, – без перехода заметил Шинджи. – Она просила передать, что ты дурак, и что она никогда больше не будет приглашать тебя на свидания.

– Никогда больше не будет приглашать меня на сви..? – чтобы понять смысл сказанного, погруженному в тренировку Акире понадобилось некоторое время. – О.

– Вот именно.

– Но это же абсурд! Она не могла приглашать меня на свидание!

– Я тоже думаю, что она могла бы сделать выбор получше. Но хотелось бы услышать и твои аргументы.

– Сколько бы раз я ни приглашал ее на свидания раньше, она никогда не соглашалась!

– И ты решил отплатить ей той же монетой?

– Что? Я… Нет! Я просто…

– Камио-дурак.

Акира что-то невразумительно промычал.

– Анн-чан – красивая девушка, – продолжал Шинджи неумолимо.

– Знаю.

– И нравится многим парням.

– Мог бы не напоминать. Добрая часть из них теперь находится в нашей команде.

Шинджи безо всякого сочувствия пожал плечами.

– И что ты собираешься делать?

– А что я могу? – огрызнулся Акира. – Она даже видеть меня не желает!

– Тогда сделай что-нибудь, не попадаясь ей на глаза.

– Ну… – Акира задумался. – Я могу ей позвонить.

– И? – поощрил его Шинджи. – Что ты скажешь?

– Ну… – Акира замялся. В голове не было ни одной подходящей к случаю мысли. Тренировки, вспомнилось ему, команда, репетиторство, учеба, барахтанье в информации. Вот из чего состоит – и будет состоять в ближайший год его жизнь.

– Ну? – подтолкнул его Шинджи.

– Я скажу, – закончил Акира убито, – что у меня нет времени.

 

 

 

– Да?

Акира сглотнул. Во рту было сухо. Мобильный телефон неприятно оттягивал руку.

– Анн-чан? – произнес он, сделав над собой усилие. – Это Камио.

– Хмф!

Акира зажмурился: наверняка бросит трубку. В целом, характер у Анн был легкий, но отходчивой она не была никогда. Несколько секунд спустя Акира решился приоткрыть один глаз: из трубки доносился еле различимый звук дыхания.

– Анн-чан? – рискнул позвать он. – Ты еще здесь?

– Да, – в голосе Анн звенели льдинки. Акира машинально поежился и натянул на запястья рукава теплого шерстяного свитера.

– Я… хотел извиниться.

– Вот как?

– Да. Мне очень жаль, что я повел себя… – Акира запнулся.

– Как дурак? – любезно подсказала Анн. Холод из ее голоса никуда не исчез.

– Да.

– Как кретин?

– Именно.

– Как…

– Мне очень жаль!

– Хорошо. Допустим. И?

Акира перевел дыхание. Отлично. Первый этап разговора худо-бедно завершен.

Теперь начинается самое сложное.

– Я хотел спросить тебя… – от волнения голос Акиры взмыл на постыдную и совершенно несвойственную ему высоту. Он смущенно откашлялся.

– Да?

Ему показалось – или тон Анн и вправду несколько смягчился?

– Ты свободна…

– Мм?

– …в следующем году?

Телефон кратко пискнул, сообщая об окончании разговора. Акира глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя так, словно только что отыграл шесть геймов с Кайдо. Положив телефон на столешницу, он сплел пальцы в замок и уныло уставился на потухший дисплей.

– Это было ожидаемо, – напомнил он себе. – Было бы странно, если бы она отреагировала иначе.

Вздохнув, он сгреб телефон и сунул его в карман. Надеяться на другой исход и вправду было глупо, но Акира все равно надеялся.

 

 

 

– На.

– Что это? – Акира с опаской поглядел на большой, завернутый в цветастый платок сверток – и перевел взгляд на лицо Анн. Ледяное выражение в купе с нежной светлой кожей делали ее похожей на юкки-онну, снежную женщину из страшных сказок.

– Бенто, – произнесла Анн лаконично.

– За что?! То есть, – поправился Акира быстро, – зачем?

– Ты похудел, – Анн снова ткнула в него свертком.

Стоявшие на корте новички прекратили тренироваться и во все глаза уставились на них.

«Там черви, – понял Акира, непослушными руками принимая коробку. – Там черви, и Анн хочет, чтобы я их ел».

– Спасибо, – произнес он вслух, прижимая сверток к себе. – Очень мило с твоей стороны.

– Рада, что ты это понимаешь, – протянула Анн сухо и, поудобнее перехватив школьную сумку, направилась к выходу с корта, приветливо улыбаясь окликавшим ее новичкам. Не в пример приветливее, чем ему, отметил Акира кисло. Короткая форменная юбка Анн соблазнительно раскачивалась в такт ее легким летящим шагам.

– Анн-чан, Анн-чан! – выкрикнул один из первогодок. Акира взял себе на заметку запомнить паршивца, выбрать момент и забить его чем-нибудь до смерти. – А что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

– Я занята, – ответила та просто и улыбнулась – так солнечно и светло, что Акира даже зажмурился. – До следующего года.

Акира разинул рот. Неуклюже прижимая к себе сверток, одной рукой он кое-как стянул платок и приподнял крышку коробки. Внутри оказались суши, маринованный имбирь и овощи в темпуре. Внезапно Акира понял, что проголодался.

 

 

 

– Ну, как они тебе? – Акира кивнул на своих подопечных. Шинджи уже не первый раз приходил смотреть на тренировки новичков, но вплоть до этого дня Акира никак не мог набраться смелости, чтобы задать ему этот вопрос. Почувствовав, как ладони от волнения начинают влажнеть, Акира незаметно вытер их о брюки.

– Плохо, – после недолгого раздумья вынес вердикт Шинджи.

– Серьезно? – приговор был суровым, но Акира старался не падать духом. Угодить Шинджи было трудно, на памяти Акиры это не удавалось практически никому.

«Возможно, на самом деле все не так уж фатально. По крайней мере, не так безнадежно, как я опасаюсь, – поправил он себя, критическим взглядом окинув тренирующихся младшеклассников и попытавшись представить себе, что же, глядя на них, видит Шинджи. – Хотя со стороны ситуация на корте и вправду выглядит немного… э…»

– Сколько раз говорить, не вцепляйтесь в ракетку! – возвысил голос Акира. – Это же не поручень в метро. Представьте, что у вас в руках птица – и постарайтесь не свернуть ей шею. – Чья-то ракетка тут же упала на корт. Акира вздохнул: – И не выпустить, естественно.

– Да, капитан Камио, – раздался нестройный хор голосов.

Шинджи выгнул бровь. Акира покраснел.

– Не знаю, в чем ты их тренируешь – в теннисе или хоровом пении – но и в том, и в другом случае у тебя получается плохо, – заметил Шинджи.

– Насколько плохо? – не выдержал Акира.

– Как тебе сказать…

– Как есть.

– Очень плохо, но не безнадежно. До свободного владения ракеткой им еще далеко. Правильных движений мало, а те, что есть – неряшливые и неуверенные. Про технику говорить не приходится – и слава Богу, потому что у них ее нет. Необходимого автоматизма они еще не наработали, чувство мяча крайне слабое. Как, впрочем, и общая физподготовка. С начала тренировки прошло не более пятнадцати минут, но добрая половина из них уже задыхается.

– Может, предложишь что-нибудь?

– Нет уж. У меня от них уже и так перед глазами мельтешит, – Шинджи кивнул на вразнобой машущих ракетками новичков. – Если хочешь, чтобы я помогал тебе с тренировками, заставь их двигаться более синхронно.

– Синхронно? – нахмурившись, Акира еще раз внимательно оглядел подопечных. Каждый из них имел свое собственное представление о длительности замаха и резкости удара.

«Возможно, немного ритма им и вправду не помешает…»

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Как проходят ваши тренировки? Думаю, они гораздо интенсивнее, чем в средней школе. Надеюсь, ваш капитан заботится о вас также хорошо, как и вы в свое время заботились о нас. Мы тоже постараемся не отставать. Новички похвально выдерживают даже самые тяжелые тренировки. Наша команда остается такой же сплоченной, как и раньше._

_Акира»_

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Ваш глаз уже зажил? Вам следует быть осторожнее и не перенапрягаться на тренировках. Надеюсь, они у вас не столь хаотичные, как у нас. Камио постоянно копается в книжках. Мы уже не уверены, к чему именно он нас готовит – к теннису или к пятиборью. Нагрузки действительно сильные, но никто из первогодок пока не ушел. Если раньше они оставались из-за вашей сестры, то сейчас торчат в команде из-за Идегучи. Он пообещал лично разобраться с каждым, кто посмеет уйти. В будущем году его младший брат поступает в Фудоминэ и хочет вступить в теннисный клуб. Вот Идегучи и заботится, чтобы ему было куда вступать._

_Масая»_

 

 

 

_Две недели спустя. Средняя школа академии Сэйшун._

– Отличный удар, Арай-сан! – Като неискренне улыбнулся, помахал рукой и, подняв с корта два тренировочных мяча, бросил их в ящик.

– Где он? Ты его видишь? – последовав примеру друга, Мизуно принялся собирать разбросанные по корту мячи. Строго говоря, это была работа первогодок, Мизуно с Като выполняли ее весь прошлый год и не имели никакого желания заниматься этим снова. Но лучше бросить в ящик несколько мячей, тем самым создавая видимость, что ты очень занят, чем позволить капитану заметить, что ты попросту отлыниваешь от тренировки.

– Все еще с капитаном. А нет, уже возвращается, – Като указал глазами на приближавшегося Хорио.

– Хорио-кун, ну как? – выпалили они с Мизуно дуэтом.

– Пять кругов, – запыхавшись, еле выговорил тот.

– За что?!

– За глупые расспросы. Капитан суров. И поскольку в эту затею меня втравили вы двое, бежать будем вместе.

– Но ты узнал?

Хорио самодовольно кивнул.

– Где Момо-чан-сэмпай?

– Он не заболел? – обеспокоено поинтересовался Мизуно.

– С ним все в порядке? – поддержал друга Като.

– В полном, – успокоил Хорио.

– Точно?

Хорио пожал плечами:

– Капитан так сказал. Момо-сэмпай ушел собирать информацию о сопернике.

– Опять? В последнее время он только то и делает, что собирает информацию о сопернике!

– Но кто бы знал, что в Момо-чан-сэмпае это есть. Ответственность, я имею в виду. Никогда бы не подумал!

– Ну да, – поддакнул Като. – Это совсем на него не похоже.

– Наверное, после ухода капитана Тезуки, Ойши-сэмпая и Инуи-сэмпая Момо-чан-сэмпай решил их заменить. Должен же кто анализировать противника!

– А куда он отправился сегодня?

– В Фудоминэ.

– Как, опять?!

– Да, опять.

– Он уже четвертый раз ходит на разведку в Фудоминэ!

– Наверное, в этом году они особенно сильны.

 

 

 

Закинув на плечо школьный ранец, Момоширо Такеши неторопливо пробирался сквозь толпу. Гравий еле слышно шуршал под подошвами его кроссовок. Отправиться шпионить за Фудоминэ в спортивной форме команды Сэйгаку было бы дурным тоном, и чтобы не дразнить гусей, Такеши остался в школьной форме, но сменил туфли. Расстаться с кроссовками не было сил – он заплатил за них целое состояние, ухлопав все сбережения из копилки и добрую часть карманных денег за этот месяц.

«Впрочем, они того определенно стоят».

Такеши на пробу притопнул ногой – подошвы так и пружинили. В кроссовках было удовольствием даже просто ходить, чего уж говорить об игре. Малейшее усилие, едва заметное напряжение мышц буквально возносили Такеши над сеткой, словно героев в костюмированных исторических фильмах. Он чувствовал себя Ветром, он был грозовым Облаком, готовым разразиться громовым раскатом.

«Д-он!»

Рот Момоширо сам собой расплылся в ухмылке.

Мимо прошла группа девушек, судя по оживленной беседе, состоявших в клубе легкой атлетики. Момоширо пристроился следом. Насколько он успел изучить территорию школы по предыдущим визитам, помещение их клуба находилось неподалеку от теннисного.

Заметив его, девушки о чем-то зашептались, после чего захихикали. Такеши понадеялся, что ему не доведется встретить Анн. Маленькая сестричка Тачибаны вгоняла его в панику.

Легкий весенний ветер ворошил его волосы, пытаясь растрепать уложенные гелем пряди, однако те упрямо держались. Такеши втянул носом чистый, согретый солнцем воздух и позволил себе полюбоваться старыми раскидистыми сакурами, с которых уже давно облетели цветки.

В Фудоминэ было красиво. Не так, как в Сэйгаку – на более пасторальный и, что ли, более бюджетный лад, но все равно очень уютно.

Поотстав от бегуний, Такеши свернул на узкую дорожку, которая, пропетляв среди заново оштукатуренных зданий, вывела его к теннисным кортам, откуда неслось бодрое:

– Если ты с теннисом хочешь сродниться, за мячом должен следить научиться.

Взгляд Момоширо выхватил столпившихся у проволочной сетки людей – белые пятна форменных рубашек Сент-Рудольфа, черный жакет, над которым возвышается седая голова – Хётэй в лице Отори пожаловал – и ярко-желтая спортивная форма Риккая. Ну, конечно, куда же без Кирихары.

Такеши хмыкнул. Вот уж кому действительно плевать на мнение других. Прийти на территорию чужой школы, чтобы понаблюдать за соперником – с красующейся на спине надписью «Риккайдай».

«Никакой конспирации», – вздохнул Такеши.

– Привет, – поздоровался он, подходя и просовывая пальцы сквозь ячейки заградительной сетки. – Давно здесь?

– Уже минут пятнадцать как, – дружелюбно откликнулся Отори.

– Что-то ты сегодня припозднился, – заметил Юута. Фуджи перешел в старшую школу, Эчизен уехал в Америку – и его враждебное отношение к игрокам из Сэйгаку несколько поутихло.

«Тем более что все мы здесь плывем в одной лодке».

– Так договаривались же на четыре! – возмутился Такеши.

Остальные пожали плечами. Кирихара не снизошел даже до этого, во все глаза таращась на корт, на этот раз порадовавший дружным:

– Удары будут все убоги, коль правильно не ставишь ноги!

Кирихара осклабился в широкой, хищной ухмылке, свидетельствующей о крайне хорошем настроении.

– То есть, уже буквально сейчас?..

– Ну, или очень скоро, – кивнул Мизуки, сверившись с часами. – Смотри, пока можешь.

Скиснув, Такеши послушно уставился на корт, над которым звучало зычное:

– Помни без предупреждения: при ударе нужно сопровождение.

Стоящий у кромки корта Камио бодро дирижировал рукой.

– Чтобы с лёта ударить точнее, держи ракетку в руке прочнее!

Девять человек синхронно взмахнули руками, производя сильный удар. Девять мягких мячей приземлились на корт, несколько из них подкатились к ногам Камио. Тот благосклонно кивнул:

– Раз-и! Два-и! Три-и! Громче!

– Сам удару не вреди, бить мяч старайся впереди, – отозвались его подопечные послушно. – Чтобы хорошо сыграть с лёта, следи за мячом во время полёта.

– Камио страшен, – прокомментировал Мизуки.

– Они похожи на болельщиц, – заметил Отори, – не хватает только помпонов и юбок.

– И сисек, – добавил беспардонный Кирихара.

– А мне они напоминают танец маленьких лебедей – пробормотал Юута, забывшись.

Отори прыснул. Остальные заржали.

– Это балет? – уточнил Такеши. – Ты что, занимался?

– Девчачье занятие, – бросил Кирихара презрительно. – И суперрайзинг у тебя тоже девчачий.

«Ну, все, сейчас начнется», – Такеши мысленно прикинул, к какой стороне примкнуть. Судя по лицу Отори, того одолевали похожие мысли.

Проигнорировав подначку, Юута пожал плечами:

– Сестра занималась.

– Юмико-сан? – расцвел Мизуки. – У тебя остались фотографии? Ты должен мне все рассказать!

– Сейчас нам и без Юуты все расскажут… – пробормотал тоскливо Момоширо. С противоположной стороны корта к ним целеустремленно двигался Шинджи.

– Он?!

– Уже?!

– Сегодня что-то быстро.

– Кирихара, это все из-за тебя! Во сколько ты вообще сюда явился?

– Заткнитесь! Сами виноваты, что опоздали! Лузеры!

– Ша! Он идет!

– Может, предложим ему денег?

– Предлагали уже – не берет.

– Может, мы мало предлагали?

– У меня много нет. Я все на дынный хлеб потратил.

– А я на кроссовки спустил.

– Это которые сейчас на тебе?

– Ага.

– И как они?

– Уматные.

– Да ладно, Йонекс лучше.

– Йонекс у нас тренер носит. Нормальная обувь. Для стариков.

– Что ты сказал?!

– О, вы только посмотрите, кто здесь, – Шинджи остановился чуть поодаль от собравшихся и уставился на корт. Он говорил, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но так, чтобы слышали все. – Хётэй, Риккай, Сент-Рудольф. Хм, даже от Сэйгаку представитель. А я-то думал, что они готовятся к национальным. Но нет. Так много свободного времени – это явно неспроста. Очевидно, учтя ошибки прошлых лет, в этом году в основной состав их все же не взяли.

– Ну, ты! – лицо Кирихары покраснело, однако белки глаз оставались нормальными.

– Какая удача для основного состава, – продолжил Шинджи, ни в малой степени не смущенный резким окриком. – Можно было бы решить, что это скауты, шпионящие за командой, но нет – основной состав их не интересует. Очевидно, это просто гоп-компания педиков, которой нравится смотреть на наш молодняк. Предположение страшное, но не лишенное оснований. Надо сказать Камио, чтобы ребята на тренировках носили штаны. Так оно всяко безопаснее, чем в шортах… И куртки. Как говорится, береженого…

 

 

 

_Пятнадцать минут спустя._

– Ушли? – Акира подошел к Шинджи и тронул его за плечо. Тот все еще смотрел в сторону, куда скрылись недавние посетители.

– Ушли.

– На этот раз ты что-то долго.

Шинджи пожал плечами:

– Привыкают.

– Кто спекся первым?

– Мизуки. После того, как я поставил под сомнение его способности собирать информацию. Не стерпел – и утащил с собой Юуту. На месте Фуджи я бы не позволял своему младшему брату тусоваться с таким подозрительным типом. Говорят, у Мизуки есть свитер с розами.

– И он его носит? – не поверил Акира.

– Парень из сент-рудольфовской общаги говорил, что видел его в нем в главном холле.

Акиру передернуло.

– В следующий раз велю парням надеть на корт штаны… – начал было он.

– Следующего раза не будет, – отрезал Шинджи. – Сегодня был последний. Я тебе не репеллент.

– Но ты не можешь!.. Они срывают наши тренировки!

– Значит, гоняй новичков сильнее, чтобы не было времени глазеть по сторонам. Или придумай другое меню.

– Я не могу!

– Значит, найди того, кто сможет.

 

 

 

_Вечер того же дня._

– Дом Кайдо.

Голос на том конце провода был женским, с мягкими, успокаивающими интонациями, и Акира, ожидавший услышать знакомое «Фшш», несколько растерялся.

«Сестра? Нет, мама».

– Алло? Алло?

– Здравствуйте, – произнес он, немного запинаясь. – Мне нужен Змей.

– Как вы сказали? – удивилась собеседница. – Змей? Мне очень жаль, но здесь нет никого с таким именем.

– Я хотел сказать «Каору-кун», – поправился Акира, размышляя о том, насколько слепа родительская любовь – любой, мало-мальски знакомый с Кайдо человек без труда узнал бы его в этом описании.

– Каору-чан? Сейчас! Каору-ча-а-ан! Тебе звонят! … – прижав трубку к уху, Акира вслушивался в фоновый шум. Скрип, стук, неразличимое бормотание. – Не знаю, кто-то из твоих друзей. Нет, это не Момо-чан. Да, я помню, что вы с ним не друзья. Нет, я не знаю, кто звонит. Просто возьми трубку.

– Фш…

Услышав наконец долгожданное шипение, Акира немного приободрился:

– Змей? – начал было он. – Это Камио. Акира Камио. Я хо…

Кайдо повесил трубку.

 

 

 

– Дом Кайдо, – снова мягкие, успокаивающие модуляции. Акира задумчиво посмотрел на сжатый в кулаке пластиковый карандаш, согнутый едва ли не вдвое.

«Грифель, наверное, к чертям. Придется выбросить».

– Здравствуйте снова, – произнес он вслух спокойно. – Я вам только что звонил.

– А! Неизвестный друг Каору-чана! – узнала женщина.

– Именно. Вы не могли бы снова его позвать?

– Ну, разумеется. Каору-ча-ан!

Кайдо взял трубку почти сразу же:

– Фш.

– Это все еще Камио. Какого хрена ты бросил трубку?!

– Потому что нам не о чем разговаривать.

– В любой другой день я бы с тобой с радостью согласился, но сегодня мне нужно кое-что у тебя узнать.

– Фш.

– Какие тренировки вы проводите для новичков?

– А я-то думал, что наглее Хётэя только Риккай. Но нет, оба всухую сливают Фудоминэ.

– Не понял?

– Собирая информацию о противнике, остальные хотя бы дают себе труд сесть на транспорт, приехать в школу, найти там корт и посмотреть все своими глазами. Но для тебя это слишком большая морока. Хочешь, чтобы я сам все тебе рассказал? Фш-ш-ш… Не смей недооценивать Кайдо Каору!

Последовавшим за этим заявлением гудкам Акира практически не удивился. 

 

 

 

– Дом Кайдо.

– А можно?..

– Да. Каору-ча-а-ан! Опять тебя. У вас там что, неполадки на линии? Или какая-то игра?

– Фш.

– Да пошел ты на хрен! Стану я тебе еще раз звонить! Жди! Я-то, дурак, хотел спросить у тебя совета – как капитан у капитана. Думал, после того, как у вас все старшие поуходили, кому еще меня понять, как не тебе. Но нет, какое там! Ты слишком занят, набивая себе цену! Ничего, сам разберусь. Сразу надо было понять, что у тебя снега зимой не допросишься. Не Змей, а самый настоящий гад!

Акира нажал кнопку сброса и с чувством приложился головой о столешницу.

– А-та-та! – болезненно скривившись, он потер ноющий лоб.

«Дурак, ой, дурак! – чувство мрачного триумфа, возникшее после того, как он высказал Кайдо все, что думал, сменилось привычной тревогой. Помощи от Змея теперь, ясное дело, не получишь. А ведь какой был план! Акира так и не понял, почему все пошло наперекосяк. Он и вправду рассчитывал на понимание. Каким бы хорошим капитаном Кайдо ни был, но после Тезуки он просто вынужден был смотреться бледновато. – Совсем как я после Тачибаны-сана».

На секунду Акира пожалел, что капитаном Сэйгаку не стал Момоширо. Конечно, он скорее наступил бы себе на язык, чем попросил помощи у Момоширо, но, в целом, договориться с тем было гораздо проще – достаточно было проставить большую порцию рамена. С Кайдо этот фокус не работал. Все, что его интересовало, это тренировки, а если у нового капитана Сэйгаку и были какие-то постыдные слабости, то он их отлично скрывал.

На столе, миксуя композицию «Абингдон Бойз Скул» с глухим урчанием виброзвонка, заерзал телефон.

– Да? – придерживая трубку плечом, Акира придвинул к себе стопку спортивных журналов. Раз с Кайдо ничего не получилось, придется опять браться за чтение. Скоро эти журналы закончатся, и надо будет идти в архив и просить там старые подшивки.

– Что ты хотел спросить?

– Кто это? – не понял Акира.

– Фш.

– А…

Акира задумчиво постучал ручкой по блокноту, в котором делал полезные выписки. Не успевшая зажить обида боролась со здравым смыслом.

– Ну? – поторопил его Кайдо.

– У нас в этом году девять новичков, – решился Акира.

– Поздравляю. Но все еще не вижу проблемы.

– Тренировать их должен я…

– Ну, и тренируй себе. Я тебе, что ли, мешаю?

– …но не знаю, как это делать.

– Проще простого. Гоняй до упаду. А когда упадут, дождись, пока они встанут – и снова гоняй. Я всегда так делаю.

– А если они сломаются? Вон Юута из Сент-Рудольфа чуть руку себе не изувечил, пока свой суперрайзинг отрабатывал! 

– Фш… Ситуация.

– У вас тренер до сих пор Рюузаки-сэнсей?

– Да.

– Можно одолжить ее на день?

– Слушай, не наглей, – ответил Кайдо вполне миролюбиво.

– А на полдня?

– Тебе так нужна Рюузаки-сэнсей?

– Мне нужен тренер – или хотя бы кто-то, кто знает, что делать.

– Кажется, у меня есть на примете кое-кто, кто может тебе помочь.

– Правда? – не поверил Акира.

– Фш-ш. Записывай.

Под диктовку Акира торопливо нацарапал в блокноте номер телефона и адрес потенциального тренера. Сам он об этой кандидатуре даже не подумал, но теперь, когда о ней упомянул Кайдо, был вынужден признать, что на самом деле это не такой уж плохой вариант.

– И ему можно доверять?

– В плане тренировок да. В остальном я бы поостерегся.

– И как он?

– Выжмет из тебя все соки, а после еще столько же. Под конец ты возненавидишь его так, как никого другого, но когда увидишь результат, поймешь, оно того определенно стоило.

– Я запомню. Спасибо.

– Ну что же, если это все…

Акира понял: в следующую секунду Кайдо повесит трубку. Сказать больше было вроде бы и вправду нечего – они обсудили все вопросы, интересовавшие Акиру. Но, повинуясь безотчетному импульсу, он все же рискнул.

– Подожди!

– Чего еще?

– А ты… не хочешь ничего обсудить?

Кайдо заколебался.

«Сейчас он еще думает, но если ничего не предпринять, то схлопнется, как устрица».

– Мы, капитаны, должны помогать друг другу, – напомнил Акира доверительно.

Кайдо на том конце провода громко сглотнул:

– Это… про Момоширо. С тех пор, как я стал капитаном, он…

 

 

 

На другом конце города листавший мангу Момоширо громко чихнул 3.

 

 

 

– А еще он…

 

– Апчхи!

 

– … и кроме этого…

 

– Апчхи!

 

– … А вчера…

 

– Апчхи! Апчхи! Апчхи!

 

 

 

Акира с Кайдо проговорили до самого вечера.

«Ну, надо же, – думал Акира много позже той ночью, укладываясь спать и выключая ночник. – Кто бы мог подумать. Впрочем, – пожал плечами он, – у каждого свои проблемы».

 

 

 

 _Следующий день._ _Средняя школа академии Сэйшун._

– Капитан Кайдо, капитан Кайдо, – опершись руками о колени, Мизуно попытался отдышаться. Только что закончилась базовая физподготовка, во время которой им с Като и Хорио было что обсудить. В частности, тот факт, что Момо-чан-сэмпай опять отсутствовал на тренировке. Согласно результатов джан-кен-пон, на этот раз идти с вопросами к капитану выпало Мизуно.

– Фш? – взгляд у Кайдо, как всегда, был немного диковатый.

– А Момо-чан-сэмпай что, опять ушел собирать информацию о противнике?

– Нет, он… – Кайдо запнулся. Смуглые щеки покрылись густым румянцем. – Он позвонил сегодня утром и сказал, что заболел. Вчера весь вечер прочихал.

– Капитан, – Мизуно свел брови домиком, – а вы? С вами-то все в порядке? Вы какой-то красный. Может, вам тоже нужно к медсестре?

– Десять кругов вокруг корта!

«Показалось», – понял Мизуно.

 

 

 

– Отлично! – на лице Акиры блуждала счастливая, немного сумасшедшая улыбка. Только что хадокю Ишиды выбил ракетку у него из рук.

«И чуть не вывихнул плечо».

Несмотря на то, что Ишида стоял в позе, более традиционной для подачи, чем та, которую он использовал раньше, это без сомнения был все тот же хадокю.

«Точнее, нет. Другой. Более резкий, мощный».

Возможно, это был очередной удар, уже имевшийся в коллекции хадокю Ишиды-старшего. Однако на этот раз его младший брат изобрел его сам. Ишида рос, как несомненно росли Мори, Учимура и Сакурай…

«Не зря все-таки Шинджи их мариновал. Что-то наконец-то начинает получаться».

– Просто замечательно, – подал голос Шинджи, задержавшийся на дежурстве в библиотеке. – Но у меня вопрос. Точнее, два. Почему ты здесь, и что Садахару Инуи делает с нашим пополнением?

Акира прислушался. С дальнего корта доносились не привычные стихотворные речевки, но более уместное в спорте «раз-два, раз-два».

– Думаю, он их тренирует.

– Предположим, это я уже понял.

– С этого дня Инуи-сан – наш новый приходящий тренер.

Шинджи выгнул бровь:

– Квалификация? – потребовал он.

– Разрабатывал тренировочное меню для команды Сэйгаку во время подготовки к национальным.

Вторая бровь Шинджи тоже взмыла вверх:

– Впечатляет. И чем тебе для этого пришлось пожертвовать? Рукой? Ногой?

– Желудком, – Акира скривился.

– Не понял?

– У него пунктик на напитках здоровья. Если это можно так назвать. В отличие от средней школы, где Рюузаки-сэнсей давала ему полный карт-бланш, тренер старшей школы пока не оценил их… полезность. Правда, в команде нашлись несколько добровольцев – приверженцев здорового способа жизни, но после того, как сок Инуи свалил с ног четверых из них, они вернулись к более проверенным средствам. Проращенное зерно, рыбий жир, натто…

– Короче говоря, он пришел к нам, потому что у него закончились подопытные кролики?

– Это одна из причин.

– И ты позволил ему?..

– Заливать в проштрафившихся все, что он считает нужным.

– Зверь.

– Это для их же блага, – произнес Акира неискренне.

– Я слышал про его напитки. Редкостная дрянь.

– Полезное вкусным не бывает.

– Ты понимаешь, что, наблюдая за нами, он будет собирать данные для своего инфо-тенниса, чтобы в следующем году, когда мы перейдем в старшую школу и его команда сойдется с нашей, нейтрализовать нас какой-нибудь хитрой стратегией?

– Да.

– И тебя это нисколько не волнует?

– Не вижу повода переживать. Пусть собирает все, что хочет. Нам просто нужно будет перерасти эти данные.

 

 

 

Инуи мог сколько угодно питать задние мысли насчет их команды – прямо сейчас Акира был ему благодарен. Инуи приходил нечасто – раз в неделю, но даже эти редкие визиты придавали Акире уверенность.

Внутренняя вселенная Акиры опять наполнилась звуками. Ритм, изуродованный хроническими опасениями, спешкой и невежеством, снова стал различимым. Акира никогда еще не чувствовал его так сильно, так чисто. Казалось, весь окружающий мир состоит из звуков. Акира слышал многоголосое пение – гулкий стук мяча, упругое гудение струн ракетки, шелест листьев, дребезжание пустых пивных банок, шуршание мусора, гонимого по тротуару ночным ветром, агуканье младенцев, завывание полицейских сирен, гудение высоковольтных проводов и ровное биение собственного сердца, звучащее в унисон с сердцем города. Звуковые волны оплетали его ноги, словно цепкие побеги плюща. Каждый звук окрашивался в свой особенный цвет. До-ре-ми-фа-соль-ля-си. «Каждый-охотник-желает-знать-где-сидит-фазан». Акире казалось, что он открыл свои собственные врата – врата, в которые никто до него не входил. Врата абсолютной гармонии. Он стал един со звуком, цветом и движением…

А потом вдруг ритм стих… и наступила тишина.

Акира сидел на скамье, отдельно от собравшейся под тентом остальной команды.

«Тренер-игрок Акира Камио. Совсем как в прошлом Тачибана-сан».

Первогодки стояли у сетки, размахивая самодельным плакатом «Фудоминэ, файт-о!»

Команда играла первую игру на окружных соревнованиях. В качестве противника им досталась средняя школа Кокиноки Банто. На этот раз на окружном чемпионате Фудоминэ была второй посеянной школой. На соседнем корте Сэйгаку уделывали представителей от Дайгошу, игравших против Фудоминэ в прошлом году. К этому времени парные матчи были отыграны с общим счетом 2:0 в пользу средней муниципальной школы Фудоминэ.

Игравший третьим синглом Шинджи снова вышел на подачу.

Его темный силуэт был облит ярким утренним солнцем. Он ударил мяч о землю – раз, затем еще… Стук отозвался в сознании Акиры гулким эхом. Шинджи слегка согнул колени, подкинул мяч, выбросил руку вверх, замахнулся и ударил, посылая его за сетку сильным, уверенным движением. Акира подумал, что никогда еще не видел зрелища прекраснее, чем кик-подача Шинджи.

Форма его была красивой и чистой, словно отлитой из темной бронзы.

– Фудоминэ – 5:0, – огласил решение судья.

Откинув голову назад, Акира из-под ресниц наблюдал за Шинджи. Пока все идет хорошо. Когда Шинджи закончит сет, это будет их последняя игра против Кокиноки. Ни ему, ни Идегучи не суждено выйти на корт.

«И слава Богу».

Идегучи тоже это понимает, сидит, цепляя пальцами струны ракетки, нахохлившийся, словно воробей по зиме.

– Гейм и матч – Фудоминэ. Команды, на корт.

Акира кланяется соперникам, пожимает руку их капитана. Хотя он этого не знает, улыбка, которая сейчас играет на его губах, очень похожа на улыбку Тачибаны – человека, у которого почти никогда нет поводов для веселья – слишком много забот, слишком тяжел груз ответственности. Но это потом – дела, обязанности – сейчас есть краткий миг триумфа, легкий и невесомый, словно упавший на воду лист. Миг абсолютной радости человека, который сделал шаг по направлению к своей мечте. Пускай это всего-навсего шаг, для него это целый шаг. Он на целый шаг ближе к цели.

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Как и обещали, мы прошли в региональный турнир. Надеюсь, вы тоже сдержите свое слово. Увидимся в финале национальных соревнований._

_Акира»_

 

 

 

_«Тачибана-сан!_

_Камио копит карманные деньги. Особо напрягаться ему для этого не приходится – все равно он, кроме тренировок, больше никуда не ходит. В конце игрового сезона Камио пообещал нам мясо. Якинику 4 – вполне достойный способ отметить победу в национальных. Ох, и наедимся же мы…_

_Тацунори»_

 

________________________________________________________________________

**Сноски**

1 По традиции в день окончания школы девушки могут просить у парней пуговицы со школьного жакета – на память. Особенно ценится вторая пуговица сверху.

 

 

 **2 Кошиен** – бейсбольный стадион близ Кобе в Нишиномии (префектура Хьёго), построенный специально для Национальной Школьной Бейсбольной Лиги. Открыт 1 августа 1924 г. С марта по август на стадионе проводятся матчи по бейсболу среди старшеклассников. Поэтому словом «Кошиен» обозначают национальный турнир по бейсболу среди старших классов.

 

3 Согласно японским поверьям, если человек чихнул, значит, его кто-то вспоминает.

 

 

4 **Якинику** – говядина с овощами, которая готовится прямо на столе на электроплитке или переносном гриле.

 


End file.
